Anger Collar
by FireStar104
Summary: The monsters anger has gotten out of control throught the past days. But one day they take it to the extreme and need shock collars. They don't like it but when someone is close to dying they change forever. Susan/Dr.C/Link/Bob/Insecto/OC Dog
1. A Fight

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in Area 51. Susan was sitting at her table. She laid the side of her head on her hand, Insectosaures was sleeping outside his cell and Rusty was running around on top of Susan's table. Dr. C has managed to make a taking red collar for him, a small ball in the middle stuck out half way. It would read Rusty's mind and translate it to English. The ball would flash lightly of the color yellow every time he spoke.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Rusty said with the ball flashing on the syllables, "I am very excited! Yes! What will we be doing today master?" he stops and looks up at Susan wagging his tail.

"I don't know Rusty, Dr. Cockroach, Link and Bob didn't come out of their rooms yet," she said softly. The small table still contained their breakfast, well except Susan's, Insecto's and Rusty's.

"Susan, Rusty and Insectosaures! Wake up!" Monger said flying out, "We have to go somewhere."

"Where?" Susan raised her head.

"Well, apparently The Missing Link, Bob and Dr. Cockroach got themselves in a whole lot of trouble."

"In trouble? Where?" Susan filled with worry.

"At your parent's house."

"What did they do?"

"We'll find out later. All I know is they're in front of _your_ parent's house and _they're_ getting arrested."

"What?" she yelled, jumping from her chair.

"That's what I said! Now hop on butterfly-boy…or girl… and get a move on! I'll meet ya'll there in a minute."

Susan nods and grabs Rusty and climbs onto Insecto. The roof opens up letting them fly off.

Meanwhile, in the neighborhood, 12 cop cars were all spread around in front of the Murphy's house.

"Get your hands off me! We didn't do anything wrong!" Dr. C yelled getting shoved to the side of a cop car by an officer cuffing him.

"Doc's right!" Link yelled from the ground, it took 6 officers to tackle him down, he was also in cuffs, "Expressing our feelings isn't a crime!" he growls while the 6 cops keep him pinned.

"Guys? What's going on?" Bob said from inside a cop car being guarded by other officers.

"Let me go!" Link growled loudly, a cop took out a taser stick "Oh god not that!" he pleaded.

Dr. C watched in agony as Link screamed in pain, "Get your hands off him!" Dr. C yelled struggling with the officer behind him. Two more officers came over and pinned him to the car even more.

"Oh it was terrible! Just terrible!" Wendy cried with Karl comforting her as they explain to the police man taking notes on what just happened.

Insectosaures came in screeching and landed in the clearing. Susan jumped off, the ground shook the whole street; cars with alarm systems went off.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked coming closer to the scene.

"Master?" Rusty asked running up to Link. His puppy eyes watered with anxiety.

"It's alright boy, everything's alright." Link said in a soothing voice. Insecto screeches looking at Link with worry too.

The door next to Rusty opened fast hitting Rusty in the upper body hard. He cries out in pain.

"HEY! DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP THAT DOOR OUT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Link yelled.

"It's okay master! There is no need of shoving doors down people's throats," Rusty said coming back to Link in a high voice. He looks down at his collar then back at Link, "Master? Why do I sound like a female?"

Link couldn't help himself from laughing. An officer with the others holding him down elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" Link looked up at the man.

Rusty looks at the officer growling, he pads over next to Links head and sits keeping an eye on everything with a stern face.

"Doc, what happened?" Susan asked kneeling down.

"Well apparently…Ow!" Dr. C said when a cop hit him in the back of his head with his gun.

"Hey, don't hit him like that!" Susan yelled.

"Sorry ma'm, but this case is classified," the officer said putting his gun back in his belt.

The aircraft touched down next to Insecto, as soon as the ramp lowered Monger jumped out, "What's with all the commotion?" he asks going to the sheriff.

"Bob, can you tell me what happened?" Susan whispered in the cop car.

"Um, Link, Doc and me got really angry at each other in that house," Bob points to the Murphy's house, "And then we started fighting." He sounded almost like an innocent child.

"What?" she yelled in a whisper.

"I just told you!"

"I heard what you said Bob. What on earth were you guys talking about?"

"Oh we talked about this and that…" Dr. C began, "Then Link here, bragged more and more about his _tone _and how he just _loves_ to get in shape. And things just took its course."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started the fight!" Link yelled, "If it wasn't for your lecture of your smartness you have, none of this would have ever happened!"

"Why are you blaming me for all of this?" the doctor snapped, "Bob's the one who kept annoying us to death!"

"I was just trying to spark up the conversation up a little bit!" Bob yelled.

"And that's by dumping the bucket of ice down the back of my shirt?"

"Hey, hey now that was pretty funny," Link said in defense.

"Well I'm _glad_ you found it so funny Link! But in reality it was suppose to go down _your_ shirt!" Bob got upset.

"Oh yeah? Well nice aiming Bob! But in case you haven't noticed… Link's not even wearing clothes! He never does!" Dr. C sarcastically said.

All of them started talking back to each other at once. A cop was leaning against a car laughing till he cried.

Rusty noticed him, "And what do you think you're laughing at?" Rusty's collar raised in volume in a high pitch voice.

"You monsters are the silliest criminals I have ever arrested!" he chuckled.

"Well stop it!" Rusty said getting on top of the car, meeting face to face with him, "You better think before you laugh at The Missing…" he stopped to think, "Link!" he finished. He gives a hard stare at him making the officer back away slowly.

"Sheriff," Monger spoke firmly, "Can't you just let the boys go?" he begged.

"No can do General," the sheriff said with his black sunglasses, "You're gonna have to go the nearest police station and bail them out."

"Now look here _sheriff_," Monger spoke deeply, "I'm the General and you have to do what I tell you to do…"

"And who exactlysaid _that?_" the sheriff lowered his glasses to meet his gaze.

The General gave him a disgusted look and they continued making smart remarks.

"Get…in…side!" a cop said pushing Dr. C in the cop car.

"I am NOT going inside with that blob!" Dr. C objected pushing himself back with one leg on the bottom of the opening. The cop manages to shove him in.

"Hey Doc!" Bob said happily, "Now I have one question, do you like chicken noodle soup? I like chicken noodle soup. What do they put in chicken noodle soup? Hey have you ever ridden a rollercoaster? I love rollercoaster! ..." Dr. C banged his head against the window while Bob kept going on and on about things in life.

"Come on fish-ape get into the car!" a cop ordered with the 6 officers forcing him inside the car, they shut the door the second he got in.

"This is so unfair!" his voice was muffled from inside. He tries bursting out by hitting the side of his body against the door making the car wobble.

Rusty was growling while tearing off the bumper inch by inch of the guy's car who elbowed Link while Insecto let out ear-splitting screeches. Wendy started sobbing in Karl's arms with the cop asking more questions. The car Dr. C and Bob were in, blew up but the commotion still continued. Out from the flames came Dr. Cockroach, laughing insanely. Susan and Bob kept arguing on why they didn't tell her where they were going. Link broke out of his cuffs and busted the door off.

"THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT LINK!" Dr. C yelled in fury.

"NO, IT'S YOURS! YOU DID THIS!" Link spat back.

They came closer and closer yelling it's their fault and why, it got to a point to getting in their each others face and using foul language. Rusty was biting down strong on the cop's (the one that tased Link), leg as he ran around screaming like a girl. Susan's and Bob's voice rose threatening to kill each other. Link full with rage, throws a punch to Dr. C. He wipes the blood dripping from his mouth with his sleeve then takes Link to the ground. They were using what ever weapon they could use on each other, even guns… Link throws him against a car and charges towards him growling louder. Dr. C takes the taser gun from the inside and points it to him.

Link stops right away putting his hands up, "Don't tase me bro!"

But Dr. C doesn't listen and puts pressure on the trigger shooting out to wires electrocuting Link. He falls to the ground with pain in his chest. Dr. C towers over him smirking. Link looks up and grabs his legs making him fall on his back. He lets go of the gun and it skids under the car. Link raised his fist up holding Dr. C down with the other. Dr. C frees himself before Link punches him; instead he leaves a hole in the concrete.

"Well it's non'ya damn business!" Bob shouted with his hands on his hips.

"I'm just worried about you because YOU'RE THE DUMBEST PERSON ALIVE!"

Bob gasped then slapped Susan across her face.

"OH THAT'S IT!" she grabs Bob then throws him in the farthest distance. She races after throwing punches at him denting the earth as she misses.

"Oh Liiiiink!" Dr. C sang next to a car near the front.

Link looks behind him and charges again. He jumps aiming for him but instead hits the door of the car that Dr. C had pulled out. Link falls to the floor with a thud. Groaning he gets up.

"You should give up Link; I wouldn't be surprised you can't handle the little guy." Dr. C leaned back and gave a smug look.

The blob was thrown against a car taking it with him.

Link uses the distraction and snarls loudly tackling him to the ground. He repeatedly throws punches towards him. Dr. C feels for something on the ground and picks up a bottle of mace. He breaks the lid open and splashes it into Links face. He jumps up screaming while rubbing his eyes; Dr. C gets up with the look of revenge. He spits out a tooth coming closer to Link. Link's eyes burn red from the liquid. Battered and bleeding; breathing hard and hearts pumping, they look for something near them. Dr. C takes a crow bar and Link takes a metal bat from the car. Both run to each other with a war cry raising their weapon high.

**A/n: Thats all!**


	2. Be Happy

**Chapter 2**

Dr. C, Bob and Link were placed in a holding cell in the police department. Link was pacing left to right and Dr. C was sitting on the hard rock bed, similar to their beds. Bob was put in a glass dome with his eye watering, looking down.

The sheriff bangs on the bars with his night stick, "Ya got a visitor,"

Link stops pacing and Dr. C and Bob look up. Monger walks up to the cell.

He sighs, "I shouldn't even be in here monsters. Why? Why'd you have to go all out like that?"

They don't respond.

"Just look at yourselves!" Monger puts his hands up to them.

Link was covered in dry blood and burses as well as Dr. C with his clothes partly burned and ripped. Bob had pieces of scrap metal in him and was about to cry.

Monger sighs once more, "Let's go monsters," he signaled them to follow with a simple nod. The sheriff pushes a button releasing Bob and the door. Outside was the aircraft with the ramp lowered.

Once in the air Bob broke the silence, "Where's Susan?"

"She's taking Rusty out from the Animal Control Center. She and Insecto will be at the facility in a while," Monger called out to them in the pilot room.

They arrive back home (facility) to leftover breakfast. As soon as they sat, the roof opens to Insecto flying in. Susan and Rusty slide off her wing meeting them.

Rusty had an aggressive face walking towards his food, Insecto settles down into her cell.

Susan comes up to the monsters, "Hey guys," she said shyly.

"Hey," they muttered.

She kneels down to them, "Look, we all know what happened today. But let's try not to think about it, alight?"

Not looking up, they agree in a murmur.

"But first, can you guys apologize to each other? Please? Without a sorry being said; there's so much tension! I mean Rusty went and said sorry to the two cops and he feels a lot better, right Rusty?" she turns to him. He whimpers a growl then goes back to eating, "Right… Now Bob, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I do Ginormica!" Bob said cheerfully and looks up at her with an open grin, "And I'm kind of sorry for slapping you like that," he rubs his other arm behind his back with a nervous smile.

"It's alright Bob. And now, Link and Dr. Cockroach, can you two forgive?"

None of them respond.

"Don't you care about each other?" she asked.

"Doc can go to hell for all I care," Link muttered.

Dr. C gives a bitter look to him. Link scowls back. Susan sighs and leaves to her room.

"Come on guys, let's be happy!" Bob encouraged, "Look! We have ham, trash and fish all to ourselves! Link, who was the one who made the talking collar for Rusty?"

"Dr. Cockroach," he grumbles.

"And Doctor, who's been your best bud for 50 years? Well, instead of me…"

"Link," Dr. C breaths.

"Exactly! Now, why don't we all be friends and eat our lunch…err, breakfast."

They begin to eat. Link picks up a fish and studies it in his hand. He looks at Dr. C while rubbing his chin.

Before Dr. C took a bite out of an old biscuit a raw fish knocked him out of his chair.

Link tries to keep his laugh in but fails, he busts out laughing falling off his chair. Dr. C gets up aggravated.

Bob holds his laugh in and snickers, "Doc, just ignore him." He pulls his seat out for him. Dr. C sits back down and looks at Link irritated. Bob follows along with his arms crossed and a serious face.

Link takes his seat; his laugh dies off, "What?" he chuckled.

It was a peaceful morning. The sun was shining through the glass roof and the breeze promised a little rain. The monsters were fast asleep in their rooms, their bodies getting ready for what lies ahead of the day.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" all screamed.

They burst out of their rooms tugging and pulling violently at something upon their necks.

"I CAN'T GET IT OUT! I CAN'T GET IT OOOUT!" Bob cried as he tried pulling out a black collar inside him in the neck area.

"GAH! IT'S TOO TIGHT!" Link shouted as he pulls on the collar.

"DO NOT LIKE! DO NOT LIIKE!" the collar said around Rusty, running around and shaking him head.

Insecto screeched loudly clawing at her collar.

Dr. C cocked a homemade laser gun and put it to his collar, he pulls the trigger but it bounces off, "NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING!" he shoots at every word he said.

Susan grabs a fork and tries desperately at pulling it off, "COME ON!" she groaned. She pulled once more hearing a crack and looked at the handle of the broken fork. She throws it down and continues to pull of the collar again.

"WAIT-WAIT-wait-wait!" Link yelled holding out his hands.

Everyone froze and looked at Link.

"Okay," he breathed putting his arms down, "Now, we have this thing on us," he points to the collar, "And we don't know how it got there nor we don't know what it is…and why it's not coming off. But what we do know is that DR. COCKROACH KNOWS EVERYTHING! YOOU DID THIS!" he points to Dr. C.

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"What? Why would I do this?" Dr. C's eyes flashed angrily on Link.

"Oh I don't know," Link moved up to him with his hands behind his back, "To enslave us?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What? I would never do that!"

"That's what you would say! I mean, who else could make this gadget? Who else could sneak up on somebody in their sleep and do something and they don't even notice? Which now sounds creepy… Dr. Cockroach! That's who! Don't ya think?"

"Hey, he does have a point," Susan said crossing her arms giving a look to the Doctor.

"You know… Link is kind of right," Bob said coming to Dr. C.

"Master is always right." Rusty said growling at him.

Insecto screeches.

"And he used BOB TO GET INTO OUR ROOMS!" Link pointed towards Bob.

"What? No he didn't!" Bob yelled.

"For all we know Link's the one who could have done this!" Dr. C said, "Why do you think he's blaming everyone?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't start turning on me!" Link held his hands up to stop.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" Bob shouted shaking him.

"Hey don't touch me!" Link snapped pushing him away.

"Master, how could you betray us like that?" Rusty said dramatically.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDDING FROM US LINK?" Susan shouted leaning on her table.

"HEY! YOU COULD'VE DONE THIS TOO!" Link shouted out.

"Why would I do this?" she tugs at the collar.

"To make us your PET," he growled while the others turned on her.

Everyone started yelling and blaming at each other. A push came from Link to Dr. C. He gave one back then Link took him down. Before Susan could throw a punch to Bob on the table Monger came in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" he yelled holding out his hands stopping them.

They silence and look up.

"What is wrong with you guys? Whew!" he brushes his short hair back with his hand, "Now, these collars are anger collars. They control your anger so it doesn't spiral out of control."

"WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE TRIED ANGER MANAGEMENT?" Link yelled.

"We thought of that but…The people who teach these classes are…eh, kind of afraid of you…"

"AFRAID OF US?" they all yelled.

"Yes, so we made up these specialized collars for yall. It sends a signal to ya if you become angry."

"So it's like a shock collar?" Link said with his hands on his hips.

"Yep."

"Then why didn't it work before?" Susan asked harshly.

"Oh, because it's not on," he takes out a little remote and turns on a switch. Their collar with a ball in the middle stuck halfway lit yellow.

"Now, Imma set it to a 3, it only works if you begin to feel angry…" Monger said looking at the remote.

The monsters give each other a dirty look. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity was shot out from the collar to themselves. They yelp in the pain and look away from each other.

"Think violent thoughts…" Monger continued, another electric shock and yelp from all was heard.

"…swearing…"

"Son of a-" they continued before getting another shock.

"…and visions of a sexual theme…"

A pause…

*ZAP*

"AHH!" they yelled.

Monger looked up to find them rubbing their necks in pain.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Link points to Dr. C and tackles him to the ground. And all go right back to fighting. Their collars send shocks but they ignore the pain.

"Well, looks like I need to set this electro to a ten'o." Monger said switching the knob to a 10, the highest point. He presses the button.

The light on their collars turn to a red and zaps them so hard they fall to the ground moaning. The light goes back to yellow.

"Yall better start gettin' into a habit of not tryin' to kill each other!" Monger said.

"Yes sir," they moaned.

He flies out of the room; the monsters manage to stumble up.

"Ugh! I don't want to be seen around town wearing this ugly thing!" Susan complained pointing to the collar.

"I know watcha' feel Susan," Link said, "Wearing this is making us look like we can't control ourselves."

"We can't control ourselves Link. That's why we have these collars on?" Dr. C reminded him in question.

"Yeah, yeah," Link waved his remark away, "It's just that…H-how are we supposed to fight aliens with this?"

"I guess we'll just have to feel something else while fighting," Susan said sitting on the table with her hands in her lap and legs crossed.

"But violence is the only thing I feel when I'm fighting! What else would I feel?"

"I don't know…Freedom? Release? Happy?"

"Happy? I'm supposed to feel HAPPY?" the light on the collar turned red, "*zap* OW!" Link yelled backing away and grabbing at his collar, the light goes back to yellow. He sighed, frustrated.

**A/n: That's all for now.**


	3. Bird Brain

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day and the monsters were not like their so called mentor.

"God I can barely swallow with this thing on," Link complained while picking up his fish.

"Doc, my collar keeps getting in the way of my ham!" Bob whined.

"Well I'm sorry Bob there's just nothing I can do. Just pretend it's not there," Dr. C said.

"I can't! I taste metal! Can't you just, I don't know like program it to self-destruct?"

"I've already tried that Bob, but all it did was shock both me and Susan. Sorry Bobby, only a few more weeks, okay?"

"But Doooc."

"BOB I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!" he yelled standing up from his chair. The light on his collar turns red then sends a bolt of electricity to him. He yelped in pain then sat back down holding onto the collar, the light slowly goes back to yellow with his antennas drooping sadly.

"Sorry Doc," Bob quietly said with both not meeting each other's gaze.

"I think it shocked him," Link said sarcastically leaning back in his chair.

"YA THINK?" Dr. C spat but without getting another shock. He looks down and whimpers for a moment.

"Aw, guys come on," Susan said getting on her knees between Bob and Dr. C, "Be nice, the more time we come together as friends the less time we get to were this stupid thing." A small shock was heard from her collar.

She places a hand on Dr. C's shoulder; he looks up at her with a weak smile, "Alright?" she said.

"Okay," they agreed.

"Monster! I've got a little special surprise for yall," Monger said coming in and landing in front of them.

Susan looked up, "What is it General?" she asked nicely.

"Can't tell yall till you get back to your regular size," he takes out the remote and presses a button.

Ginormica, in a flash, changed back to actual size with the collar still attached.

"Yay," Bob silently cheered.

"There we go," Monger smiled, "Now, don't get over excited, but we're going to New York City!" he shouted.

Everyone had a huge grin on their face especially Susan. She screamed in delight as she tightly hugs the side of Dr. C next to her.

"Alright, New York City!" Link shouts getting up from his chair.

"Yay! A City that's New!" Bob cheered loudly, waving his body.

"Oh boy, oh boy! Excitement is in the room!" Rusty's collar said as he chased his tail with Insecto screeching happily.

Susan lowered her screaming and opened his eyes wide, she immediately let go of Dr. C, her face blushed with embarrassment, "Oh God, Doc, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to I…"

"Susan, Susan it's okay," Dr. C chuckled calming her, "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" she asked with her hands behind her back.

"Yes…I can't believe we're going to New York!" his voice raised in a high pitch with a sparkle in his eye.

Susan shared her excitement with him as the monsters talked about where they were going when they got there.

"When are we going General?" Link asked raising his voice above the others.

"Tonight at eight, maybe, but you still got to wear the collar. We're not taking the risk of yall destroying the Big Apple!"

The monsters arrive at New York at midnight. It was far too late at night for them to be walking the street, well at least is what Monger thought. He had a hotel reservation waiting for them. Insecto was told to go sleep in the forest while the others had separate rooms with each other. They were in the hallway with doors all around.

Monger turns around to face them, "All right monsters, this is where you'll be sleepin' tonight. Susan and Rusty, yall go to room 501," he said giving Susan a key, "I'll be sleeping in room 502, and you boys will be sleepin' in room 503." He tosses Link the key and they begin to head for their room

"Night guys, see ya in the morning," Susan said walking into her room with Rusty behind.

"Good night," Link waved at her before closing his door.

Inside were 3 beds against a wall and a flat screen T.V that hung from opposite side of the wall.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me," Link said before going into the bathroom and the corner of the room.

Dr. C lies on the first bed and turns on the T.V flipping through the channels with one arm behind his head. The telephone on a stand next to Bob rings.

He pick it up and a man's voice was heard, "Hello, is this the monster's residence?"

"No this is Bob," he said then hangs up the phone and looks at the T.V.

The phone rings again and Bob picks it up, "Is this the monster's residence?" a female voice asked.

"No, this it Bob," Bob said a little annoyed; he hangs up and continues to look at the T.V.

The phone rings once more and Bob picks it up, "Is this the monster's residence?" a man's voice said.

"No! This is Bob!" he shouted then hangs up with a slam. His collar turns red then shocks him. He yells at the quick pain, "Stupid collar," he muttered.

He goes to the window near the T.V. and looks out into the city. Then, he spots something purple and moving. He narrows his eyes so he can see closer. His vision finally clears out and gets wide eyed. He gasped until he was out of breath. It was Gallaxhar!

"Watcha lookin' at bird brain?" Gallaxhar yelled at him from the street.


	4. Gay Outfit

**Chapter 4**

"What are you doing here Gallaxhar?" Link growled.

With Bob, Dr. C, Susan and Rusty by his side, they gazed angrily at their enemy. Their collars zapped as they stood in the street with people circling them and their enemy like a fight was about to go happen. Insecto laid on the hotel roof watching while Monger was nowhere to be seen.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I was just taking a walk through the Big Apple," Gallaxhar said irritated.

"Taking a walk?" Susan snapped, "For all we know you could be planning on revenge for all of us!"

"Oh please, I'm too lazy for all of that. I'm too busy dealing with you morons."

"Oooooooh…" said the crowd.

"Now wait just a minute bub, we're here to see what you're up to," Bob slid closer to him till he was mere inches from his face, "You're not fooling anyone."

"Oooh! I'm so scared! What are you going to do, goop slap me?" Gallaxhar teased.

Bob gasped and slid back to his friends.

"You have no right on being on our planet Gallaxhar. For what you did, we will _never_ forget," Dr. C protested.

"Oh boo-hoo-hoo, I have you depressed for life. Does baby roach want his bottle?"

"Oooooh!" the crowd said again.

"You son of a bi- Ow!" Dr. C flinched as his collar shocked him.

"Get out Gallaxhar," Link lowered his voice with the collar crackling with electricity, "Or we'll make you…"

"Oh sure, like _you're_ gonna force me out. Like that's ever going to happen. Ha-ha! You and your cheap muscles," Gallaxhar boasted.

"You little baste- Ow! God da- Ow!" Link shouted in pain when the collar zapped him twice.

"Look Gallaxhar we don't want any trouble, just stay away from us," Susan harshly ordered.

"Of course I'll stay away from you. All of you! Like I want to deal with a white haired _girl_, a cocky _fish-ape_, a brainless _blob_, a crazed bug-headed-_scientist_, a giant _butterfly, _and a talking _dog_," Gallaxhar provoked.

Another "oooooh" came from the crowd.

"Although, I would take the girl," he continued taking Susan by the arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" Susan fought from his grip.

This enraged the 3 monsters, their collar light turned red as it sparked with charged electricity.

"Hey, hey get your slimy tentacles off her!" Link yelled stepping forward but staggered back when he felt a shock in his neck.

"I think she would make a fine wife of mine," Gallaxhar grinned at her as Susan tugged harder.

"No one's gonna make a fine wife for you except for your own mother!" Dr. C spat but winced as he got shocked.

"Let go of Susan!" Bob shouted. He charged but halted at the collar shocked him back to stand with his friends in pain.

Insecto screeches into the sky but stops as soon as the collar electrified the giant butterfly.

"Let me go!" Susan gave one final push and slipped from his grip and fell to the floor.

"Susan, are you okay?" Dr. C asked, gently pulling her up from the floor.

"Yeah, I-I'm okay," she stood up stumbling.

"Look alien, you better get yourself out of this city right now before I beat you into alien juice!" Link yelled.

"Is that a threat I hear from you? It sounds more like a fat woman saying to herself she's going on a diet but never seems to even touch that promise. What I'm saying is…You and your pathetic team is WORTHLESS!" Gallaxhar commented.

"Errhhh, DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME AND MY FRIENDS WORTHLESS! YOU HEAR ME? NOW GET OUT OF THIS STATE BEFORE I-" Link stopped his yelling once the collar sent him a shock so painful it knocked him to the ground withering in agony.

"Link!" Susan gasped and bent over his body. He groaned while the collar sizzled with smoke.

Insecto screeches into the night sky and flies over to him. She lands next to his body and lets out soft comforting growls.

"Gallaxhar, we are not worthless! Never are and never WILL BE!" Bob said standing next to Dr. C.

"You were always worthless, including you, _Bob_. You have no use of being here anyway. You know they can survive without you, so why don't you go run off with Link and go into the sewers WHERE YOU _BELONG_!" the alien responded.

Bob took a sharp breath and his lip quivered, his eye clouded with sadness as he looked at Dr. C, "Doc, he hurt my feelings," he whimpered.

Dr. C looked thoughtfully to Bob but then gazed at the purple alien with anger.

"Gallaxhar, you know we're being reasonable enough _not_ to kill you," Dr. C said calmly hiding his urge to yell, "But you're taking things way to far right now. You better quit or else we'll-"

"You'll what? Transform me into a cat?"

Dr. C looked puzzled, "Have you been spying on us?"

"Well I wouldn't call it "spying" but yes. I would say you can at least _try_ to make something useful instead of a talking dog collar. It's like you're the most useless scientist I've ever seen. You're a frailer," he chuckled.

Dr. C quailed and lowered his antennas looking down.

Rusty who was arching his back towards the alien looked to his side. He took shock as he saw his fellow Masters. Dr. C looked to the ground repeating, "I'm a frailer." Bob was on the verge of crying, Susan looked dizzy with parts of her hair covered in street dust as she bent over a shape with Insecto next to her. Rusty looked to the side of her and his ears pricked when he saw Link lying on the ground. He looked up at Gallaxhar, he was laughing silently at them.

Rage built inside him and he stepped in front of his friends and growled deeply, "You hurt my friends."

"Oh hey it's that talking dog! Hi there good-for-nothing boy!" Gallaxhar praised sarcastically.

"You have no right to be here," Rusty continued.

Dr. C, Bob, and Susan looked up.

"Says who?" Gallaxhar gloated.

"Says me," Rusty said in a lower growl, his eyes filled with hate, he drew his lips back to reveal razor, sharp teeth, his ears flattened and his tail lashing back and forth with an arched back facing the alien.

"Uh-huh, like you can beat me up," he rolled his eyes.

Rusty's collar sparkled with electric zaps, "Look Gallaxhar, you will never hurt

Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link, Bob, Susan _or_ Insectosaures."

All monsters look up surprised, even Link lifting his head weekly; Rusty _never_ called them by their names before.

Rusty continued, "You might be better off if you apologize because if you-"

"Apologize? Ha! Like I'll ever-"

"SHUT UP!" Rusty raised his volume making his collar send a shock to him, "Don't you EVER interrupt me you piece of shit."

Gasps came from the crowd at his harsh words. Link slowly got to his feet as his friends watch in awe as Rusty goes on ignoring the pain from the electricity going into his body.

"Now you better say you're sorry to them or else YOU'LL BE SORRY! GOD YOU'RE LIKE THE WORST ALIEN TO INVADE THE EARTH! _YOU'RE _THE ONE WITH NO BRAIN! NO GIRL WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" as he barked the collar light turns bright red, sending bolts of electricity to him small body, but he doesn't take notice, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COME AND SPOIL OUT FUCKIN' VACATION? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU BARLEY EVEN HAVE MUSCLES AND_ YOUR_ OUT FIT LOOKS _GAY_! WHY HAVE A DEEP "V" IN THE MIDDLE ALLLLL THE WAY DOWN THE CHEST? WHAT, YOU WANT PEOPLE TO _ADMIRE_ YOU? GOD I HATE YOU SO MUCH I-" Rusty stops barking and dashed towards the alien about to bite. Gallaxhar let out a yelp but before Rusty bit down onto his leg he dropped. The last of electric shock made it through. His whole body and collar smoked and sizzled.

"Rusty!" Link cried and ran over to him.

He looked down to find Rusty not moving. He falls to his knees and gently shakes him.

"Rusty?" he asked silently.

The crowd fell silent. Dr. C, Bob and Insecto starred at the motionless figure, dis-belief shone in their eyes. Susan ran into the hotel and came out with Monger running by her side. Susan saw Link, huddled over Rusty's body, crying. Monger tackled Gallaxhar to the ground.

"You're going to monster jail buddy," Monger growled while the alien struggled under him.

Link broke into a sob while Dr. C and Bob had tears slowly rolling down their face while Insecto bowed her head with the crowd as Susan went up to Link. She got to her knees and laid a hand on Link's shoulder. He looks up with sorrow in his eyes; Susan has never seen the tough fish-ape cry like this. She lets Link hug her over Rusty's body while Insecto lets out a screech full of anguish into the night sky.

**Okay I know you don't care about Rusty, because he's an OC. If you do, great! :D But anyway please review!**


	5. No homo right?

**Sorry it's been so long, I actually forgot what was going to happen.**

Rusty was lying on Dr. C's table in his room, his and the other's collars were taken off. Dr. C observed him when Link came into the room. Seeing Rusty with wires going in him made his heart lurch.

"How's it going Doc?" he said with a lump in his throat.

"He's not looking so good Link. I'm not even sure he might make it," Dr. C silently said.

Link's body felt weak, "Is there anything you could do?" he begged.

"There is one thing to make him stop suffering," Dr. C looked down at the body.

Hope flared in Link, "What is it?" he asked.

"Put him down," he looked up at him with sorrow.

The hope Link had dropped fast; he didn't want this to happen. This was the second time he almost lost a loved one. He didn't want it to happen again.

"No," he breathed.

"Link I'm sorry, but it's the best thing to do. You have to let him go," Dr. C reached for his arm but Link backed away.

"No," he said again with water flooding his eyes.

"Link."

"No he can't die," he muttered.

Link runs out of the room and goes into his room. He shuts the door leaving Dr. C alone with Rusty. Dr. C sighs and looks down at the body again.

"If only I can bring you back," he said to himself.

Rusty stirs and whimpers silently.

Dr. C's antennas perk up, he studies Rusty the second time he whimpered. Dr. C puts the red collar on Rusty and turns it on.

"Rusty?" Dr. C said.

"Master," Rusty said weakly, "I…don't…feel…well…"

"Shh…Rusty don't talk," Dr. C comforted rubbing Rusty's flank gently, "It's okay, now I want you to make any kind of noise if this hurts, alright?" Dr. C lowers his hand to his ribs and presses down making Rusty cry out.

"Okay, okay," he said letting go. He grabs a needle and takes some blood from Rusty in the leg. He takes the blood sample and gets to work.

Weeks have passed since the terrible accident of Rusty. Link has busted into tears at the table for at least five times. And the others mope around all day, all except Dr. C. He has been is his room with Rusty non-spot. Coffee cup after coffee cup, he stays up day and night. Every day has been torture to him, experimenting on medicine, chemicals fog his lungs and drowsiness usually creeps up on him.

"Yo Doc?" Bob asked knocking on his door.

The door opens slowly and Bob fills with concern when he sees what shape the doctor's in. His lab coat unbuttoned, stained with chemicals and his antennas were bent in different directions. He looked worn out and tries to keep his head up as he poured a chemical into another test tube.

"Doc?" Bob repeated.

Dr. C's antennas rise and he turns to him, "Oh, hey Bob. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked kindly.

"Well not really. I kinda wanted to know if _you_ wanted anything…" Bob muttered then he looked down.

"Bob what's wrong?" Dr. C puts the test tubes down.

"I…I mean _we_ are starting to get worried about you. You've been locked in your room for a long time…I…I'm starting to miss you Doc…" he looked to him with apprehension.

"Oh Bob," Dr. C struggled to keep his balance as he goes over to the blob, "It's okay," he puts a hand on his shoulder, "You'll have me soon enough, and especially Rusty."

"Really?" Bob's voice rose with glee.

Dr. C, with a jolt, regrets what he just said, "Um… Yeah Bob! He'll be as healthy as a…well I don't really know, but he'll be back to chasing squirrels in no time!" he laughed nervously.

"Yay! Imma go tell Link!" Bob said beginning to slide out of the room.

"Wait Bob!" Dr. C reached for him.

"What happened?" Bob asked startled.

"Don't you say a word of this to Link, to Susan, to Monger, or to Insecto. I…I want it to be a surprise," he faked a smile.

"Oh! Good idea Doc! Thank you so much for doing this, I love you!" Bob reached for him and hugged receiving a hug back.

"I…I love you too," Dr. C stuttered. His heart ached at what he just did, lie.

"No homo right?" Bob pulled back.

"Yes Bob."

"Awesome! Imma go watch T.V. Oh, I can't _wait _till Rusty comes back," Bob squealed.

"Yeah, can't wait," Dr. C mumbled.

Bob slides off leaving Dr. C to himself with Rusty still on the table. He goes over to him and sighs.

"Why did I just do that?" he breathed.

He reaches for a bottle on the desk filled with blue pills. He sends a quick prayer and pops open the cap. Taking a pill and holding up Rusty's mouth, he made him swallow it. Dr. C takes a few steps back and places the bottle back on the desk.

"_Live Rusty, live!_" he thought.

Turning off the light he closes the door behind him going out to the main room. He sees his friends watching T.V. on the floor. Link and Bob leaned on Susan as she changes the channels. He goes over to Susan.

"Oh hey Doc. It's about time you joined us for something," she joked.

"Ha-ha…ah…" Dr. C chuckled silently. He looks over at Link who's eyes were dull with sadness, Bob on the other side of Susan winked at him or just blinked his eye. Dr. C weakly waved at him and crawls up to Susan's lap and rests on her lower stomach.

"Aren't you hungry Doc?" Susan asked. When no reply came, she looked down to find Dr. C already fast asleep. She smiles and lets him be.

In Dr. C's room, Rusty's body glows bright, lighting the whole room yellow. Then the light dies off, with sparkles dropping onto his motionless body.

**I love it when one of the monsters falls asleep on her! Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	6. Squirrel

**Wtf was that? My head's not working like it used to…:( But I shall NEVER give up!**

It was next morning and Dr. C woke up in his room to find Rusty still on the table as always. He drowsily gets up and goes over to him, and finds that he wasn't breathing.

"Rusty?" Dr. C asked softly, "Rusty," he said again a little worried.

"How is he?" Link asked at his door

"I…He…," Dr. C sighs and avoid his gaze,

Link goes to the side of his fury companion; he gently places his hand on Rusty's body. He bows his head and the room falls silent.

Rusty's ear twitched and his sides slowly moved up and down.

Link noticed and took his hand away, "Rusty?" he asked with a little hope in his voice.

Rusty's head shot up, "What is the matter Masters?" he said curiously.

"Rusty! Oh my God you're alive!" Link shouted with happiness. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged.

"My God…" said a stunned Dr. C, "Whatever was in those pills cured him in an instant!"

"I'm just glad Rusty's back to normal," Link sniveled with a tear running down his cheek while Rusty snuggled his neck with a small smile.

It has been two days since Rusty was cured. He was on his paws like he was never injured in his life. Link was doing an important mission in the night and Dr. C was the one stuck with his daily chores. He was walking Rusty on a red leash outside, the stars glittered like sparkles glued to the sky. It was about midnight when Rusty begged Dr. C for a walk.

Rusty stopped to sniff a small spot under a bush, "Come on Rusty, we don't have all night," Dr. C said a bit irritated on wasting time on duties _Link_ should be doing.

Rusty's ears perked up and raised his head high, "I sense a disturbance in this area, Master," he said alerted.

"I'm sure it's just the weather Rusty, now hurry up, we haven't got all night," Dr. C said glancing up.

Rusty's heart began to pump blood as he saw a figure in the trees, "Squirrel!" he shouted chasing the fury creature as it hopped from tree to tree.

Dr. C struggled to stop him, "Rusty! Stop! Heal boy, heal!" he shouted as skids on sidewalk.

"No master! I must catch the squirrel! I must! How else am I supposed to show my loyalty and pride as I come back home?" Rusty said without taking his gaze off the trees.

Finally, the squirrel jumped into the last tree. Dr. C was panting by the time Rusty stopped.

"The squirrel is hiding. He shall not come out till the morning. I have failed Master. I am sorry," Rusty hung his head, curling his tail around his paws.

Dr. C sighed and bends down to him, "Rusty, you don't need to catch an animal to show pride and loyalty to us. You're a part of our family and that's enough to prove that you care," he said gently and smiled.

Rusty looked up, "Really?" he said.

"Really."

"Oh thank you Master, thank you-" he head snap to the sky when he heard an echo of a large machine, "Airplane! An airplane is much better than squirrel! Airplane!" he shouted running the direction of the white airplane.

"What?" Dr. C said looking to the sky but was then pulled with Rusty.

This time, Rusty's speed was tripled; his paw steps literally cracked the cement underneath him.

"Rusty! Slow down! We don't need an airplane! Rusty!" Dr. C shouted to him still holding the leash.

Rusty merged into an open field of grass dotted with trees. His focus was all on the plane when suddenly, his paws felt as if he were on air.

"_Am I really running that fast?"_ he thought only to look down and see that he wasn't running at all.

He was flying; he wasn't the only one who was shocked. Dr. C was wide eyed, speechless as his arms were in the air holding onto the end of the leash. Rusty looks back to the sky again and finds that the plane was already flying ahead of him.

"Gotta get that plane Master!" Rusty said panting. He flew higher and faster, his determination picking up speed.

"Rusty, stop! My God, you gonna hurt somebody-,"he called till he was slammed into a tree.

Rusty stops and goes to him, "Master? Are you okay?" he said.

Dr. C babbled a sentence then fell to the ground. Rusty looked to the sky then back at Dr. C. He lowered himself down; grabbed his unconscious master's sleeve and dragged him home.

"This is like the fifth time he got knocked out," Link said looking down at Dr. C on the floor.

Bob was next to Link while Susan was on her knees next to Bob, all gazing at their friend.

"Is he sleeping?" Bob asked Susan.

"I don't think so," she responded, she gently prods the doctor, "Doc, you okay?"

He stirs and slowly opens his eyes, "Rusty…" he wearily said.

Rusty pops up into his sight, "Yes master?" he happily said.

Dr. C started yelped, he backed up to the wall breathing quickly.

"Doc what's wrong?" Link asked worriedly.

Rusty cocked his head, "Yes Master, what has you all frightened?"

The doctor slowed his breathing and stood up, "Rusty," he began slowly, "He…He was flying…" he explained to them what happened as their questions grew.

"But, but how?" Susan stuttered.

"I don't know," Dr. C said calmly for at least the tenth time, "He just saw the plane and…took off!"

"Oh yeah?" Link spoke up with his arms folded, "He just took off like that? Yeah right!" he doubted.

"Link, I'm telling the truth, you have to believe me!" Dr. C pleaded.

"Uh-hu, yeah, I _believe _you," he rolled his eyes.

Dr. C glared at him, since when did his friend start to think he was lying?

"Monsters, alert, alert! We have alien attack, I repeat, an alien attack! I'm not gonna repeat myself again monsters!" Monger voice rang through the speaker on the wall.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Susan said heading towards Butterflyasauros with her friends leaving Rusty behind.

It was about morning time already, despite the fact that they barely had a chance of sleep. They land into the street right in front of a giant fury creature with foam spilling out of its mouth. Its eyes glowed red and claws dug into the buildings, tearing it apart with its teeth.

"That is one big squirrel," Link said coming out first, "Insecto go help Monger get ready to bring this fur ball in." Insecto nodded a small growl then flew away.

Link's statement was true; the squirrel was about the size of Ginormica only a few feet taller. The creature glanced at the monsters and began to run towards them, viciously hissing with rage.

"Plan?" Susan said keeping her gaze on the animal.

Link clears his throat, "CHAAAARGE!" he war cried.

They follow his command; Susan was the first to throw a punch at the squirrel's face then another blow to his rib cage.

"Come on you little rodent, give me all ya got!" Susan shot.

It screeched and throws a claw to her face. She shouts in pain and placed a hand on her wound. Three long scratch marks her face pouring out long drips of blood.

"Oh I see, wanna play hard ball with a girl huh? Well let's see how _this_ girl plays!" she persuaded taking a step back.

She tackles him to the ground sending dust flying and leaving a dent in the street. Before she could throw a punch, the squirrel kicked her off sending her into a brick building. She groaned rubbing her head.

"Stay put Susan, ole Link's got this," Link said crawling up a building near power cords.

He grabs a power line with electricity still zapping through it; he runs to the giant animal from behind and jumps on its head. The creature screeches and shook violently, but Link held on. The squirrel bit into the middle of the rope giving Link a chance to grab the two ends and pull.

"Come on big boy; try to knock me off, go ahead and try!" Link urged with a grin as the squirrel bucked and kicked. It finally stopped and hung its head panting.

"Aww, what's wrong, this fish-ape too hard for you?" Link sarcastically cooed.

The fur ball screeched and threw its head back sending Link soaring through the air across town.

Dr. C watched in horror as his friend's scream died off in the distance. Obviously not paying attention to the animal, he looked up to find its claw above him.

"No, no, wait!" he said before the claw step on him. He stepped off leaving the doctor moaning in pain, "Can't take a hit like I used to," he moaned.

The animal was heading towards Bob backing up to a fire hydrant.

"That's right little rodent, come on…" he said with a mischievous grin as he slid closer and closer the fire hydrant.

The squirrel slowly walked to the blob letting out soft screeches. Bob took out his red ball and throws it at its face. The squirrel screeched loudly and jumps towards Bob. He moved out of the way letting the squirrel break the fire hydrant. The floor blasts out water, hitting his jaw. He staggers back shrieking and shaking the water off his head.

"Ha-ha!" Bob laughed pointing at the animal.

The fury monster runs over and jumps forward, pressing all of his weight right in front of Bob. The street underneath the blob and the squirrel's front paws formed a circle and like a catapult, the piece of cement flung him into the sky until he was out of sight.

"Bob," Susan groaned, crawling out of the destroyed building; her headache still intact.

"Masters, Masters! I have come for the rescue!" a voice called from the end of the street.

Susan squinted her eyes and was taken back, "Rusty?" she exclaimed.

Rusty stood tall and brave with the sunrise at the back of him, the light shined behind him making him look like a hero as his large tongue stuck out panting with a smile.

**I love Rusty. As a companion kind of way! :3 Soon to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in Area 51. Susan was sitting at her table. She laid the side of her head on her hand, Insectosaures was sleeping outside his cell and Rusty was running around on top of Susan's table. Dr. C has managed to make a taking red collar for him, a small ball in the middle stuck out half way. It would read Rusty's mind and translate it to English. The ball would flash lightly of the color yellow every time he spoke.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Rusty said with the ball flashing on the syllables, "I am very excited! Yes! What will we be doing today master?" he stops and looks up at Susan wagging his tail.

"I don't know Rusty, Dr. Cockroach, Link and Bob didn't come out of their rooms yet," she said softly. The small table still contained their breakfast, well except Susan's, Insecto's and Rusty's.

"Susan, Rusty and Insectosaures! Wake up!" Monger said flying out, "We have to go somewhere."

"Where?" Susan raised her head.

"Well, apparently The Missing Link, Bob and Dr. Cockroach got themselves in a whole lot of trouble."

"In trouble? Where?" Susan filled with worry.

"At your parent's house."

"What did they do?"

"We'll find out later. All I know is they're in front of _your_ parent's house and _they're_ getting arrested."

"What?" she yelled, jumping from her chair.

"That's what I said! Now hop on butterfly-boy…or girl… and get a move on! I'll meet ya'll there in a minute."

Susan nods and grabs Rusty and climbs onto Insecto. The roof opens up letting them fly off.

Meanwhile, in the neighborhood, 12 cop cars were all spread around in front of the Murphy's house.

"Get your hands off me! We didn't do anything wrong!" Dr. C yelled getting shoved to the side of a cop car by an officer cuffing him.

"Doc's right!" Link yelled from the ground, it took 6 officers to tackle him down, he was also in cuffs, "Expressing our feelings isn't a crime!" he growls while the 6 cops keep him pinned.

"Guys? What's going on?" Bob said from inside a cop car being guarded by other officers.

"Let me go!" Link growled loudly, a cop took out a taser stick "Oh god not that!" he pleaded.

Dr. C watched in agony as Link screamed in pain, "Get your hands off him!" Dr. C yelled struggling with the officer behind him. Two more officers came over and pinned him to the car even more.

"Oh it was terrible! Just terrible!" Wendy cried with Karl comforting her as they explain to the police man taking notes on what just happened.

Insectosaures came in screeching and landed in the clearing. Susan jumped off, the ground shook the whole street; cars with alarm systems went off.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked coming closer to the scene.

"Master?" Rusty asked running up to Link. His puppy eyes watered with anxiety.

"It's alright boy, everything's alright." Link said in a soothing voice. Insecto screeches looking at Link with worry too.

The door next to Rusty opened fast hitting Rusty in the upper body hard. He cries out in pain.

"HEY! DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP THAT DOOR OUT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Link yelled.

"It's okay master! There is no need of shoving doors down people's throats," Rusty said coming back to Link in a high voice. He looks down at his collar then back at Link, "Master? Why do I sound like a female?"

Link couldn't help himself from laughing. An officer with the others holding him down elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" Link looked up at the man.

Rusty looks at the officer growling, he pads over next to Links head and sits keeping an eye on everything with a stern face.

"Doc, what happened?" Susan asked kneeling down.

"Well apparently…Ow!" Dr. C said when a cop hit him in the back of his head with his gun.

"Hey, don't hit him like that!" Susan yelled.

"Sorry ma'm, but this case is classified," the officer said putting his gun back in his belt.

The aircraft touched down next to Insecto, as soon as the ramp lowered Monger jumped out, "What's with all the commotion?" he asks going to the sheriff.

"Bob, can you tell me what happened?" Susan whispered in the cop car.

"Um, Link, Doc and me got really angry at each other in that house," Bob points to the Murphy's house, "And then we started fighting." He sounded almost like an innocent child.

"What?" she yelled in a whisper.

"I just told you!"

"I heard what you said Bob. What on earth were you guys talking about?"

"Oh we talked about this and that…" Dr. C began, "Then Link here, bragged more and more about his _tone _and how he just _loves_ to get in shape. And things just took its course."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started the fight!" Link yelled, "If it wasn't for your lecture of your smartness you have, none of this would have ever happened!"

"Why are you blaming me for all of this?" the doctor snapped, "Bob's the one who kept annoying us to death!"

"I was just trying to spark up the conversation up a little bit!" Bob yelled.

"And that's by dumping the bucket of ice down the back of my shirt?"

"Hey, hey now that was pretty funny," Link said in defense.

"Well I'm _glad_ you found it so funny Link! But in reality it was suppose to go down _your_ shirt!" Bob got upset.

"Oh yeah? Well nice aiming Bob! But in case you haven't noticed… Link's not even wearing clothes! He never does!" Dr. C sarcastically said.

All of them started talking back to each other at once. A cop was leaning against a car laughing till he cried.

Rusty noticed him, "And what do you think you're laughing at?" Rusty's collar raised in volume in a high pitch voice.

"You monsters are the silliest criminals I have ever arrested!" he chuckled.

"Well stop it!" Rusty said getting on top of the car, meeting face to face with him, "You better think before you laugh at The Missing…" he stopped to think, "Link!" he finished. He gives a hard stare at him making the officer back away slowly.

"Sheriff," Monger spoke firmly, "Can't you just let the boys go?" he begged.

"No can do General," the sheriff said with his black sunglasses, "You're gonna have to go the nearest police station and bail them out."

"Now look here _sheriff_," Monger spoke deeply, "I'm the General and you have to do what I tell you to do…"

"And who exactlysaid _that?_" the sheriff lowered his glasses to meet his gaze.

The General gave him a disgusted look and they continued making smart remarks.

"Get…in…side!" a cop said pushing Dr. C in the cop car.

"I am NOT going inside with that blob!" Dr. C objected pushing himself back with one leg on the bottom of the opening. The cop manages to shove him in.

"Hey Doc!" Bob said happily, "Now I have one question, do you like chicken noodle soup? I like chicken noodle soup. What do they put in chicken noodle soup? Hey have you ever ridden a rollercoaster? I love rollercoaster! ..." Dr. C banged his head against the window while Bob kept going on and on about things in life.

"Come on fish-ape get into the car!" a cop ordered with the 6 officers forcing him inside the car, they shut the door the second he got in.

"This is so unfair!" his voice was muffled from inside. He tries bursting out by hitting the side of his body against the door making the car wobble.

Rusty was growling while tearing off the bumper inch by inch of the guy's car who elbowed Link while Insecto let out ear-splitting screeches. Wendy started sobbing in Karl's arms with the cop asking more questions. The car Dr. C and Bob were in, blew up but the commotion still continued. Out from the flames came Dr. Cockroach, laughing insanely. Susan and Bob kept arguing on why they didn't tell her where they were going. Link broke out of his cuffs and busted the door off.

"THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT LINK!" Dr. C yelled in fury.

"NO, IT'S YOURS! YOU DID THIS!" Link spat back.

They came closer and closer yelling it's their fault and why, it got to a point to getting in their each others face and using foul language. Rusty was biting down strong on the cop's (the one that tased Link), leg as he ran around screaming like a girl. Susan's and Bob's voice rose threatening to kill each other. Link full with rage, throws a punch to Dr. C. He wipes the blood dripping from his mouth with his sleeve then takes Link to the ground. They were using what ever weapon they could use on each other, even guns… Link throws him against a car and charges towards him growling louder. Dr. C takes the taser gun from the inside and points it to him.

Link stops right away putting his hands up, "Don't tase me bro!"

But Dr. C doesn't listen and puts pressure on the trigger shooting out to wires electrocuting Link. He falls to the ground with pain in his chest. Dr. C towers over him smirking. Link looks up and grabs his legs making him fall on his back. He lets go of the gun and it skids under the car. Link raised his fist up holding Dr. C down with the other. Dr. C frees himself before Link punches him; instead he leaves a hole in the concrete.

"Well it's non'ya damn business!" Bob shouted with his hands on his hips.

"I'm just worried about you because YOU'RE THE DUMBEST PERSON ALIVE!"

Bob gasped then slapped Susan across her face.

"OH THAT'S IT!" she grabs Bob then throws him in the farthest distance. She races after throwing punches at him denting the earth as she misses.

"Oh Liiiiink!" Dr. C sang next to a car near the front.

Link looks behind him and charges again. He jumps aiming for him but instead hits the door of the car that Dr. C had pulled out. Link falls to the floor with a thud. Groaning he gets up.

"You should give up Link; I wouldn't be surprised you can't handle the little guy." Dr. C leaned back and gave a smug look.

The blob was thrown against a car taking it with him.

Link uses the distraction and snarls loudly tackling him to the ground. He repeatedly throws punches towards him. Dr. C feels for something on the ground and picks up a bottle of mace. He breaks the lid open and splashes it into Links face. He jumps up screaming while rubbing his eyes; Dr. C gets up with the look of revenge. He spits out a tooth coming closer to Link. Link's eyes burn red from the liquid. Battered and bleeding; breathing hard and hearts pumping, they look for something near them. Dr. C takes a crow bar and Link takes a metal bat from the car. Both run to each other with a war cry raising their weapon high.

**Chapter 2**

Dr. C, Bob and Link were placed in a holding cell in the police department. Link was pacing left to right and Dr. C was sitting on the hard rock bed, similar to their beds. Bob was put in a glass dome with his eye watering, looking down.

The sheriff bangs on the bars with his night stick, "Ya got a visitor,"

Link stops pacing and Dr. C and Bob look up. Monger walks up to the cell.

He sighs, "I shouldn't even be in here monsters. Why? Why'd you have to go all out like that?"

They don't respond.

"Just look at yourselves!" Monger puts his hands up to them.

Link was covered in dry blood and burses as well as Dr. C with his clothes partly burned and ripped. Bob had pieces of scrap metal in him and was about to cry.

Monger sighs once more, "Let's go monsters," he signaled them to follow with a simple nod. The sheriff pushes a button releasing Bob and the door. Outside was the aircraft with the ramp lowered.

Once in the air Bob broke the silence, "Where's Susan?"

"She's taking Rusty out from the Animal Control Center. She and Insecto will be at the facility in a while," Monger called out to them in the pilot room.

They arrive back home (facility) to leftover breakfast. As soon as they sat, the roof opens to Insecto flying in. Susan and Rusty slide off her wing meeting them.

Rusty had an aggressive face walking towards his food, Insecto settles down into her cell.

Susan comes up to the monsters, "Hey guys," she said shyly.

"Hey," they muttered.

She kneels down to them, "Look, we all know what happened today. But let's try not to think about it, alight?"

Not looking up, they agree in a murmur.

"But first, can you guys apologize to each other? Please? Without a sorry being said; there's so much tension! I mean Rusty went and said sorry to the two cops and he feels a lot better, right Rusty?" she turns to him. He whimpers a growl then goes back to eating, "Right… Now Bob, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I do Ginormica!" Bob said cheerfully and looks up at her with an open grin, "And I'm kind of sorry for slapping you like that," he rubs his other arm behind his back with a nervous smile.

"It's alright Bob. And now, Link and Dr. Cockroach, can you two forgive?"

None of them respond.

"Don't you care about each other?" she asked.

"Doc can go to hell for all I care," Link muttered.

Dr. C gives a bitter look to him. Link scowls back. Susan sighs and leaves to her room.

"Come on guys, let's be happy!" Bob encouraged, "Look! We have ham, trash and fish all to ourselves! Link, who was the one who made the talking collar for Rusty?"

"Dr. Cockroach," he grumbles.

"And Doctor, who's been your best bud for 50 years? Well, instead of me…"

"Link," Dr. C breaths.

"Exactly! Now, why don't we all be friends and eat our lunch…err, breakfast."

They begin to eat. Link picks up a fish and studies it in his hand. He looks at Dr. C while rubbing his chin.

Before Dr. C took a bite out of an old biscuit a raw fish knocked him out of his chair.

Link tries to keep his laugh in but fails, he busts out laughing falling off his chair. Dr. C gets up aggravated.

Bob holds his laugh in and snickers, "Doc, just ignore him." He pulls his seat out for him. Dr. C sits back down and looks at Link irritated. Bob follows along with his arms crossed and a serious face.

Link takes his seat; his laugh dies off, "What?" he chuckled.

It was a peaceful morning. The sun was shining through the glass roof and the breeze promised a little rain. The monsters were fast asleep in their rooms, their bodies getting ready for what lies ahead of the day.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" all screamed.

They burst out of their rooms tugging and pulling violently at something upon their necks.

"I CAN'T GET IT OUT! I CAN'T GET IT OOOUT!" Bob cried as he tried pulling out a black collar inside him in the neck area.

"GAH! IT'S TOO TIGHT!" Link shouted as he pulls on the collar.

"DO NOT LIKE! DO NOT LIIKE!" the collar said around Rusty, running around and shaking him head.

Insecto screeched loudly clawing at her collar.

Dr. C cocked a homemade laser gun and put it to his collar, he pulls the trigger but it bounces off, "NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING!" he shoots at every word he said.

Susan grabs a fork and tries desperately at pulling it off, "COME ON!" she groaned. She pulled once more hearing a crack and looked at the handle of the broken fork. She throws it down and continues to pull of the collar again.

"WAIT-WAIT-wait-wait!" Link yelled holding out his hands.

Everyone froze and looked at Link.

"Okay," he breathed putting his arms down, "Now, we have this thing on us," he points to the collar, "And we don't know how it got there nor we don't know what it is…and why it's not coming off. But what we do know is that DR. COCKROACH KNOWS EVERYTHING! YOOU DID THIS!" he points to Dr. C.

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"What? Why would I do this?" Dr. C's eyes flashed angrily on Link.

"Oh I don't know," Link moved up to him with his hands behind his back, "To enslave us?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What? I would never do that!"

"That's what you would say! I mean, who else could make this gadget? Who else could sneak up on somebody in their sleep and do something and they don't even notice? Which now sounds creepy… Dr. Cockroach! That's who! Don't ya think?"

"Hey, he does have a point," Susan said crossing her arms giving a look to the Doctor.

"You know… Link is kind of right," Bob said coming to Dr. C.

"Master is always right." Rusty said growling at him.

Insecto screeches.

"And he used BOB TO GET INTO OUR ROOMS!" Link pointed towards Bob.

"What? No he didn't!" Bob yelled.

"For all we know Link's the one who could have done this!" Dr. C said, "Why do you think he's blaming everyone?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't start turning on me!" Link held his hands up to stop.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" Bob shouted shaking him.

"Hey don't touch me!" Link snapped pushing him away.

"Master, how could you betray us like that?" Rusty said dramatically.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDDING FROM US LINK?" Susan shouted leaning on her table.

"HEY! YOU COULD'VE DONE THIS TOO!" Link shouted out.

"Why would I do this?" she tugs at the collar.

"To make us your PET," he growled while the others turned on her.

Everyone started yelling and blaming at each other. A push came from Link to Dr. C. He gave one back then Link took him down. Before Susan could throw a punch to Bob on the table Monger came in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" he yelled holding out his hands stopping them.

They silence and look up.

"What is wrong with you guys? Whew!" he brushes his short hair back with his hand, "Now, these collars are anger collars. They control your anger so it doesn't spiral out of control."

"WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE TRIED ANGER MANAGEMENT?" Link yelled.

"We thought of that but…The people who teach these classes are…eh, kind of afraid of you…"

"AFRAID OF US?" they all yelled.

"Yes, so we made up these specialized collars for yall. It sends a signal to ya if you become angry."

"So it's like a shock collar?" Link said with his hands on his hips.

"Yep."

"Then why didn't it work before?" Susan asked harshly.

"Oh, because it's not on," he takes out a little remote and turns on a switch. Their collar with a ball in the middle stuck halfway lit yellow.

"Now, Imma set it to a 3, it only works if you begin to feel angry…" Monger said looking at the remote.

The monsters give each other a dirty look. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity was shot out from the collar to themselves. They yelp in the pain and look away from each other.

"Think violent thoughts…" Monger continued, another electric shock and yelp from all was heard.

"…swearing…"

"Son of a-" they continued before getting another shock.

"…and visions of a sexual theme…"

A pause…

*ZAP*

"AHH!" they yelled.

Monger looked up to find them rubbing their necks in pain.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Link points to Dr. C and tackles him to the ground. And all go right back to fighting. Their collars send shocks but they ignore the pain.

"Well, looks like I need to set this electro to a ten'o." Monger said switching the knob to a 10, the highest point. He presses the button.

The light on their collars turn to a red and zaps them so hard they fall to the ground moaning. The light goes back to yellow.

"Yall better start gettin' into a habit of not tryin' to kill each other!" Monger said.

"Yes sir," they moaned.

He flies out of the room; the monsters manage to stumble up.

"Ugh! I don't want to be seen around town wearing this ugly thing!" Susan complained pointing to the collar.

"I know watcha' feel Susan," Link said, "Wearing this is making us look like we can't control ourselves."

"We can't control ourselves Link. That's why we have these collars on?" Dr. C reminded him in question.

"Yeah, yeah," Link waved his remark away, "It's just that…H-how are we supposed to fight aliens with this?"

"I guess we'll just have to feel something else while fighting," Susan said sitting on the table with her hands in her lap and legs crossed.

"But violence is the only thing I feel when I'm fighting! What else would I feel?"

"I don't know…Freedom? Release? Happy?"

"Happy? I'm supposed to feel HAPPY?" the light on the collar turned red, "*zap* OW!" Link yelled backing away and grabbing at his collar, the light goes back to yellow. He sighed, frustrated.

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day and the monsters were not like their so called mentor.

"God I can barely swallow with this thing on," Link complained while picking up his fish.

"Doc, my collar keeps getting in the way of my ham!" Bob whined.

"Well I'm sorry Bob there's just nothing I can do. Just pretend it's not there," Dr. C said.

"I can't! I taste metal! Can't you just, I don't know like program it to self-destruct?"

"I've already tried that Bob, but all it did was shock both me and Susan. Sorry Bobby, only a few more weeks, okay?"

"But Doooc."

"BOB I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!" he yelled standing up from his chair. The light on his collar turns red then sends a bolt of electricity to him. He yelped in pain then sat back down holding onto the collar, the light slowly goes back to yellow with his antennas drooping sadly.

"Sorry Doc," Bob quietly said with both not meeting each other's gaze.

"I think it shocked him," Link said sarcastically leaning back in his chair.

"YA THINK?" Dr. C spat but without getting another shock. He looks down and whimpers for a moment.

"Aw, guys come on," Susan said getting on her knees between Bob and Dr. C, "Be nice, the more time we come together as friends the less time we get to were this stupid thing." A small shock was heard from her collar.

She places a hand on Dr. C's shoulder; he looks up at her with a weak smile, "Alright?" she said.

"Okay," they agreed.

"Monster! I've got a little special surprise for yall," Monger said coming in and landing in front of them.

Susan looked up, "What is it General?" she asked nicely.

"Can't tell yall till you get back to your regular size," he takes out the remote and presses a button.

Ginormica, in a flash, changed back to actual size with the collar still attached.

"Yay," Bob silently cheered.

"There we go," Monger smiled, "Now, don't get over excited, but we're going to New York City!" he shouted.

Everyone had a huge grin on their face especially Susan. She screamed in delight as she tightly hugs the side of Dr. C next to her.

"Alright, New York City!" Link shouts getting up from his chair.

"Yay! A City that's New!" Bob cheered loudly, waving his body.

"Oh boy, oh boy! Excitement is in the room!" Rusty's collar said as he chased his tail with Insecto screeching happily.

Susan lowered her screaming and opened his eyes wide, she immediately let go of Dr. C, her face blushed with embarrassment, "Oh God, Doc, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to I…"

"Susan, Susan it's okay," Dr. C chuckled calming her, "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" she asked with her hands behind her back.

"Yes…I can't believe we're going to New York!" his voice raised in a high pitch with a sparkle in his eye.

Susan shared her excitement with him as the monsters talked about where they were going when they got there.

"When are we going General?" Link asked raising his voice above the others.

"Tonight at eight, maybe, but you still got to wear the collar. We're not taking the risk of yall destroying the Big Apple!"

The monsters arrive at New York at midnight. It was far too late at night for them to be walking the street, well at least is what Monger thought. He had a hotel reservation waiting for them. Insecto was told to go sleep in the forest while the others had separate rooms with each other. They were in the hallway with doors all around.

Monger turns around to face them, "All right monsters, this is where you'll be sleepin' tonight. Susan and Rusty, yall go to room 501," he said giving Susan a key, "I'll be sleeping in room 502, and you boys will be sleepin' in room 503." He tosses Link the key and they begin to head for their room

"Night guys, see ya in the morning," Susan said walking into her room with Rusty behind.

"Good night," Link waved at her before closing his door.

Inside were 3 beds against a wall and a flat screen T.V that hung from opposite side of the wall.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me," Link said before going into the bathroom and the corner of the room.

Dr. C lies on the first bed and turns on the T.V flipping through the channels with one arm behind his head. The telephone on a stand next to Bob rings.

He pick it up and a man's voice was heard, "Hello, is this the monster's residence?"

"No this is Bob," he said then hangs up the phone and looks at the T.V.

The phone rings again and Bob picks it up, "Is this the monster's residence?" a female voice asked.

"No, this it Bob," Bob said a little annoyed; he hangs up and continues to look at the T.V.

The phone rings once more and Bob picks it up, "Is this the monster's residence?" a man's voice said.

"No! This is Bob!" he shouted then hangs up with a slam. His collar turns red then shocks him. He yells at the quick pain, "Stupid collar," he muttered.

He goes to the window near the T.V. and looks out into the city. Then, he spots something purple and moving. He narrows his eyes so he can see closer. His vision finally clears out and gets wide eyed. He gasped until he was out of breath. It was Gallaxhar!

"Watcha lookin' at bird brain?" Gallaxhar yelled at him from the street.

"What are you doing here Gallaxhar?" Link growled.

With Bob, Dr. C, Susan and Rusty by his side, they gazed angrily at their enemy. Their collars zapped as they stood in the street with people circling them and their enemy like a fight was about to go happen. Insecto laid on the hotel roof watching while Monger was nowhere to be seen.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I was just taking a walk through the Big Apple," Gallaxhar said irritated.

"Taking a walk?" Susan snapped, "For all we know you could be planning on revenge for all of us!"

"Oh please, I'm too lazy for all of that. I'm too busy dealing with you morons."

"Oooooooh…" said the crowd.

"Now wait just a minute bub, we're here to see what you're up to," Bob slid closer to him till he was mere inches from his face, "You're not fooling anyone."

"Oooh! I'm so scared! What are you going to do, goop slap me?" Gallaxhar teased.

Bob gasped and slid back to his friends.

"You have no right on being on our planet Gallaxhar. For what you did, we will _never_ forget," Dr. C protested.

"Oh boo-hoo-hoo, I have you depressed for life. Does baby roach want his bottle?"

"Oooooh!" the crowd said again.

"You son of a bi- Ow!" Dr. C flinched as his collar shocked him.

"Get out Gallaxhar," Link lowered his voice with the collar crackling with electricity, "Or we'll make you…"

"Oh sure, like _you're_ gonna force me out. Like that's ever going to happen. Ha-ha! You and your cheap muscles," Gallaxhar boasted.

"You little baste- Ow! God da- Ow!" Link shouted in pain when the collar zapped him twice.

"Look Gallaxhar we don't want any trouble, just stay away from us," Susan harshly ordered.

"Of course I'll stay away from you. All of you! Like I want to deal with a white haired _girl_, a cocky _fish-ape_, a brainless _blob_, a crazed bug-headed-_scientist_, a giant _butterfly, _and a talking _dog_," Gallaxhar provoked.

Another "oooooh" came from the crowd.

"Although, I would take the girl," he continued taking Susan by the arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" Susan fought from his grip.

This enraged the 3 monsters, their collar light turned red as it sparked with charged electricity.

"Hey, hey get your slimy tentacles off her!" Link yelled stepping forward but staggered back when he felt a shock in his neck.

"I think she would make a fine wife of mine," Gallaxhar grinned at her as Susan tugged harder.

"No one's gonna make a fine wife for you except for your own mother!" Dr. C spat but winced as he got shocked.

"Let go of Susan!" Bob shouted. He charged but halted at the collar shocked him back to stand with his friends in pain.

Insecto screeches into the sky but stops as soon as the collar electrified the giant butterfly.

"Let me go!" Susan gave one final push and slipped from his grip and fell to the floor.

"Susan, are you okay?" Dr. C asked, gently pulling her up from the floor.

"Yeah, I-I'm okay," she stood up stumbling.

"Look alien, you better get yourself out of this city right now before I beat you into alien juice!" Link yelled.

"Is that a threat I hear from you? It sounds more like a fat woman saying to herself she's going on a diet but never seems to even touch that promise. What I'm saying is…You and your pathetic team is WORTHLESS!" Gallaxhar commented.

"Errhhh, DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME AND MY FRIENDS WORTHLESS! YOU HEAR ME? NOW GET OUT OF THIS STATE BEFORE I-" Link stopped his yelling once the collar sent him a shock so painful it knocked him to the ground withering in agony.

"Link!" Susan gasped and bent over his body. He groaned while the collar sizzled with smoke.

Insecto screeches into the night sky and flies over to him. She lands next to his body and lets out soft comforting growls.

"Gallaxhar, we are not worthless! Never are and never WILL BE!" Bob said standing next to Dr. C.

"You were always worthless, including you, _Bob_. You have no use of being here anyway. You know they can survive without you, so why don't you go run off with Link and go into the sewers WHERE YOU _BELONG_!" the alien responded.

Bob took a sharp breath and his lip quivered, his eye clouded with sadness as he looked at Dr. C, "Doc, he hurt my feelings," he whimpered.

Dr. C looked thoughtfully to Bob but then gazed at the purple alien with anger.

"Gallaxhar, you know we're being reasonable enough _not_ to kill you," Dr. C said calmly hiding his urge to yell, "But you're taking things way to far right now. You better quit or else we'll-"

"You'll what? Transform me into a cat?"

Dr. C looked puzzled, "Have you been spying on us?"

"Well I wouldn't call it "spying" but yes. I would say you can at least _try_ to make something useful instead of a talking dog collar. It's like you're the most useless scientist I've ever seen. You're a frailer," he chuckled.

Dr. C quailed and lowered his antennas looking down.

Rusty who was arching his back towards the alien looked to his side. He took shock as he saw his fellow Masters. Dr. C looked to the ground repeating, "I'm a frailer." Bob was on the verge of crying, Susan looked dizzy with parts of her hair covered in street dust as she bent over a shape with Insecto next to her. Rusty looked to the side of her and his ears pricked when he saw Link lying on the ground. He looked up at Gallaxhar, he was laughing silently at them.

Rage built inside him and he stepped in front of his friends and growled deeply, "You hurt my friends."

"Oh hey it's that talking dog! Hi there good-for-nothing boy!" Gallaxhar praised sarcastically.

"You have no right to be here," Rusty continued.

Dr. C, Bob, and Susan looked up.

"Says who?" Gallaxhar gloated.

"Says me," Rusty said in a lower growl, his eyes filled with hate, he drew his lips back to reveal razor, sharp teeth, his ears flattened and his tail lashing back and forth with an arched back facing the alien.

"Uh-huh, like you can beat me up," he rolled his eyes.

Rusty's collar sparkled with electric zaps, "Look Gallaxhar, you will never hurt

Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link, Bob, Susan _or_ Insectosaures."

All monsters look up surprised, even Link lifting his head weekly; Rusty _never_ called them by their names before.

Rusty continued, "You might be better off if you apologize because if you-"

"Apologize? Ha! Like I'll ever-"

"SHUT UP!" Rusty raised his volume making his collar send a shock to him, "Don't you EVER interrupt me you piece of shit."

Gasps came from the crowd at his harsh words. Link slowly got to his feet as his friends watch in awe as Rusty goes on ignoring the pain from the electricity going into his body.

"Now you better say you're sorry to them or else YOU'LL BE SORRY! GOD YOU'RE LIKE THE WORST ALIEN TO INVADE THE EARTH! _YOU'RE _THE ONE WITH NO BRAIN! NO GIRL WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" as he barked the collar light turns bright red, sending bolts of electricity to him small body, but he doesn't take notice, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COME AND SPOIL OUT FUCKIN' VACATION? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU BARLEY EVEN HAVE MUSCLES AND_ YOUR_ OUT FIT LOOKS _GAY_! WHY HAVE A DEEP "V" IN THE MIDDLE ALLLLL THE WAY DOWN THE CHEST? WHAT, YOU WANT PEOPLE TO _ADMIRE_ YOU? GOD I HATE YOU SO MUCH I-" Rusty stops barking and dashed towards the alien about to bite. Gallaxhar let out a yelp but before Rusty bit down onto his leg he dropped. The last of electric shock made it through. His whole body and collar smoked and sizzled.

"Rusty!" Link cried and ran over to him.

He looked down to find Rusty not moving. He falls to his knees and gently shakes him.

"Rusty?" he asked silently.

The crowd fell silent. Dr. C, Bob and Insecto starred at the motionless figure, dis-belief shone in their eyes. Susan ran into the hotel and came out with Monger running by her side. Susan saw Link, huddled over Rusty's body, crying. Monger tackled Gallaxhar to the ground.

"You're going to monster jail buddy," Monger growled while the alien struggled under him.

Link broke into a sob while Dr. C and Bob had tears slowly rolling down their face while Insecto bowed her head with the crowd as Susan went up to Link. She got to her knees and laid a hand on Link's shoulder. He looks up with sorrow in his eyes; Susan has never seen the tough fish-ape cry like this. She lets Link hug her over Rusty's body while Insecto lets out a screech full of anguish into the night sky.

**Okay I know you don't care about Rusty, because he's an OC. If you do, great! :D But anyway please review!**

**Sorry it's been so long, I actually forgot what was going to happen.**

Rusty was lying on Dr. C's table in his room, his and the other's collars were taken off. Dr. C observed him when Link came into the room. Seeing Rusty with wires going in him made his heart lurch.

"How's it going Doc?" he said with a lump in his throat.

"He's not looking so good Link. I'm not even sure he might make it," Dr. C silently said.

Link's body felt weak, "Is there anything you could do?" he begged.

"There is one thing to make him stop suffering," Dr. C looked down at the body.

Hope flared in Link, "What is it?" he asked.

"Put him down," he looked up at him with sorrow.

The hope Link had dropped fast; he didn't want this to happen. This was the second time he almost lost a loved one. He didn't want it to happen again.

"No," he breathed.

"Link I'm sorry, but it's the best thing to do. You have to let him go," Dr. C reached for his arm but Link backed away.

"No," he said again with water flooding his eyes.

"Link."

"No he can't die," he muttered.

Link runs out of the room and goes into his room. He shuts the door leaving Dr. C alone with Rusty. Dr. C sighs and looks down at the body again.

"If only I can bring you back," he said to himself.

Rusty stirs and whimpers silently.

Dr. C's antennas perk up, he studies Rusty the second time he whimpered. Dr. C puts the red collar on Rusty and turns it on.

"Rusty?" Dr. C said.

"Master," Rusty said weakly, "I…don't…feel…well…"

"Shh…Rusty don't talk," Dr. C comforted rubbing Rusty's flank gently, "It's okay, now I want you to make any kind of noise if this hurts, alright?" Dr. C lowers his hand to his ribs and presses down making Rusty cry out.

"Okay, okay," he said letting go. He grabs a needle and takes some blood from Rusty in the leg. He takes the blood sample and gets to work.

Weeks have passed since the terrible accident of Rusty. Link has busted into tears at the table for at least five times. And the others mope around all day, all except Dr. C. He has been is his room with Rusty non-spot. Coffee cup after coffee cup, he stays up day and night. Every day has been torture to him, experimenting on medicine, chemicals fog his lungs and drowsiness usually creeps up on him.

"Yo Doc?" Bob asked knocking on his door.

The door opens slowly and Bob fills with concern when he sees what shape the doctor's in. His lab coat unbuttoned, stained with chemicals and his antennas were bent in different directions. He looked worn out and tries to keep his head up as he poured a chemical into another test tube.

"Doc?" Bob repeated.

Dr. C's antennas rise and he turns to him, "Oh, hey Bob. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked kindly.

"Well not really. I kinda wanted to know if _you_ wanted anything…" Bob muttered then he looked down.

"Bob what's wrong?" Dr. C puts the test tubes down.

"I…I mean _we_ are starting to get worried about you. You've been locked in your room for a long time…I…I'm starting to miss you Doc…" he looked to him with apprehension.

"Oh Bob," Dr. C struggled to keep his balance as he goes over to the blob, "It's okay," he puts a hand on his shoulder, "You'll have me soon enough, and especially Rusty."

"Really?" Bob's voice rose with glee.

Dr. C, with a jolt, regrets what he just said, "Um… Yeah Bob! He'll be as healthy as a…well I don't really know, but he'll be back to chasing squirrels in no time!" he laughed nervously.

"Yay! Imma go tell Link!" Bob said beginning to slide out of the room.

"Wait Bob!" Dr. C reached for him.

"What happened?" Bob asked startled.

"Don't you say a word of this to Link, to Susan, to Monger, or to Insecto. I…I want it to be a surprise," he faked a smile.

"Oh! Good idea Doc! Thank you so much for doing this, I love you!" Bob reached for him and hugged receiving a hug back.

"I…I love you too," Dr. C stuttered. His heart ached at what he just did, lie.

"No homo right?" Bob pulled back.

"Yes Bob."

"Awesome! Imma go watch T.V. Oh, I can't _wait _till Rusty comes back," Bob squealed.

"Yeah, can't wait," Dr. C mumbled.

Bob slides off leaving Dr. C to himself with Rusty still on the table. He goes over to him and sighs.

"Why did I just do that?" he breathed.

He reaches for a bottle on the desk filled with blue pills. He sends a quick prayer and pops open the cap. Taking a pill and holding up Rusty's mouth, he made him swallow it. Dr. C takes a few steps back and places the bottle back on the desk.

"_Live Rusty, live!_" he thought.

Turning off the light he closes the door behind him going out to the main room. He sees his friends watching T.V. on the floor. Link and Bob leaned on Susan as she changes the channels. He goes over to Susan.

"Oh hey Doc. It's about time you joined us for something," she joked.

"Ha-ha…ah…" Dr. C chuckled silently. He looks over at Link who's eyes were dull with sadness, Bob on the other side of Susan winked at him or just blinked his eye. Dr. C weakly waved at him and crawls up to Susan's lap and rests on her lower stomach.

"Aren't you hungry Doc?" Susan asked. When no reply came, she looked down to find Dr. C already fast asleep. She smiles and lets him be.

In Dr. C's room, Rusty's body glows bright, lighting the whole room yellow. Then the light dies off, with sparkles dropping onto his motionless body.

**I love it when one of the monsters falls asleep on her! Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Wtf was that? My head's not working like it used to…:( But I shall NEVER give up!**

It was next morning and Dr. C woke up in his room to find Rusty still on the table as always. He drowsily gets up and goes over to him, and finds that he wasn't breathing.

"Rusty?" Dr. C asked softly, "Rusty," he said again a little worried.

"How is he?" Link asked at his door

"I…He…," Dr. C sighs and avoid his gaze,

Link goes to the side of his fury companion; he gently places his hand on Rusty's body. He bows his head and the room falls silent.

Rusty's ear twitched and his sides slowly moved up and down.

Link noticed and took his hand away, "Rusty?" he asked with a little hope in his voice.

Rusty's head shot up, "What is the matter Masters?" he said curiously.

"Rusty! Oh my God you're alive!" Link shouted with happiness. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged.

"My God…" said a stunned Dr. C, "Whatever was in those pills cured him in an instant!"

"I'm just glad Rusty's back to normal," Link sniveled with a tear running down his cheek while Rusty snuggled his neck with a small smile.

It has been two days since Rusty was cured. He was on his paws like he was never injured in his life. Link was doing an important mission in the night and Dr. C was the one stuck with his daily chores. He was walking Rusty on a red leash outside, the stars glittered like sparkles glued to the sky. It was about midnight when Rusty begged Dr. C for a walk.

Rusty stopped to sniff a small spot under a bush, "Come on Rusty, we don't have all night," Dr. C said a bit irritated on wasting time on duties _Link_ should be doing.

Rusty's ears perked up and raised his head high, "I sense a disturbance in this area, Master," he said alerted.

"I'm sure it's just the weather Rusty, now hurry up, we haven't got all night," Dr. C said glancing up.

Rusty's heart began to pump blood as he saw a figure in the trees, "Squirrel!" he shouted chasing the fury creature as it hopped from tree to tree.

Dr. C struggled to stop him, "Rusty! Stop! Heal boy, heal!" he shouted as skids on sidewalk.

"No master! I must catch the squirrel! I must! How else am I supposed to show my loyalty and pride as I come back home?" Rusty said without taking his gaze off the trees.

Finally, the squirrel jumped into the last tree. Dr. C was panting by the time Rusty stopped.

"The squirrel is hiding. He shall not come out till the morning. I have failed Master. I am sorry," Rusty hung his head, curling his tail around his paws.

Dr. C sighed and bends down to him, "Rusty, you don't need to catch an animal to show pride and loyalty to us. You're a part of our family and that's enough to prove that you care," he said gently and smiled.

Rusty looked up, "Really?" he said.

"Really."

"Oh thank you Master, thank you-" he head snap to the sky when he heard an echo of a large machine, "Airplane! An airplane is much better than squirrel! Airplane!" he shouted running the direction of the white airplane.

"What?" Dr. C said looking to the sky but was then pulled with Rusty.

This time, Rusty's speed was tripled; his paw steps literally cracked the cement underneath him.

"Rusty! Slow down! We don't need an airplane! Rusty!" Dr. C shouted to him still holding the leash.

Rusty merged into an open field of grass dotted with trees. His focus was all on the plane when suddenly, his paws felt as if he were on air.

"_Am I really running that fast?"_ he thought only to look down and see that he wasn't running at all.

He was flying; he wasn't the only one who was shocked. Dr. C was wide eyed, speechless as his arms were in the air holding onto the end of the leash. Rusty looks back to the sky again and finds that the plane was already flying ahead of him.

"Gotta get that plane Master!" Rusty said panting. He flew higher and faster, his determination picking up speed.

"Rusty, stop! My God, you gonna hurt somebody-,"he called till he was slammed into a tree.

Rusty stops and goes to him, "Master? Are you okay?" he said.

Dr. C babbled a sentence then fell to the ground. Rusty looked to the sky then back at Dr. C. He lowered himself down; grabbed his unconscious master's sleeve and dragged him home.

"This is like the fifth time he got knocked out," Link said looking down at Dr. C on the floor.

Bob was next to Link while Susan was on her knees next to Bob, all gazing at their friend.

"Is he sleeping?" Bob asked Susan.

"I don't think so," she responded, she gently prods the doctor, "Doc, you okay?"

He stirs and slowly opens his eyes, "Rusty…" he wearily said.

Rusty pops up into his sight, "Yes master?" he happily said.

Dr. C started yelped, he backed up to the wall breathing quickly.

"Doc what's wrong?" Link asked worriedly.

Rusty cocked his head, "Yes Master, what has you all frightened?"

The doctor slowed his breathing and stood up, "Rusty," he began slowly, "He…He was flying…" he explained to them what happened as their questions grew.

"But, but how?" Susan stuttered.

"I don't know," Dr. C said calmly for at least the tenth time, "He just saw the plane and…took off!"

"Oh yeah?" Link spoke up with his arms folded, "He just took off like that? Yeah right!" he doubted.

"Link, I'm telling the truth, you have to believe me!" Dr. C pleaded.

"Uh-hu, yeah, I _believe _you," he rolled his eyes.

Dr. C glared at him, since when did his friend start to think he was lying?

"Monsters, alert, alert! We have alien attack, I repeat, an alien attack! I'm not gonna repeat myself again monsters!" Monger voice rang through the speaker on the wall.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Susan said heading towards Butterflyasauros with her friends leaving Rusty behind.

It was about morning time already, despite the fact that they barely had a chance of sleep. They land into the street right in front of a giant fury creature with foam spilling out of its mouth. Its eyes glowed red and claws dug into the buildings, tearing it apart with its teeth.

"That is one big squirrel," Link said coming out first, "Insecto go help Monger get ready to bring this fur ball in." Insecto nodded a small growl then flew away.

Link's statement was true; the squirrel was about the size of Ginormica only a few feet taller. The creature glanced at the monsters and began to run towards them, viciously hissing with rage.

"Plan?" Susan said keeping her gaze on the animal.

Link clears his throat, "CHAAAARGE!" he war cried.

They follow his command; Susan was the first to throw a punch at the squirrel's face then another blow to his rib cage.

"Come on you little rodent, give me all ya got!" Susan shot.

It screeched and throws a claw to her face. She shouts in pain and placed a hand on her wound. Three long scratch marks her face pouring out long drips of blood.

"Oh I see, wanna play hard ball with a girl huh? Well let's see how _this_ girl plays!" she persuaded taking a step back.

She tackles him to the ground sending dust flying and leaving a dent in the street. Before she could throw a punch, the squirrel kicked her off sending her into a brick building. She groaned rubbing her head.

"Stay put Susan, ole Link's got this," Link said crawling up a building near power cords.

He grabs a power line with electricity still zapping through it; he runs to the giant animal from behind and jumps on its head. The creature screeches and shook violently, but Link held on. The squirrel bit into the middle of the rope giving Link a chance to grab the two ends and pull.

"Come on big boy; try to knock me off, go ahead and try!" Link urged with a grin as the squirrel bucked and kicked. It finally stopped and hung its head panting.

"Aww, what's wrong, this fish-ape too hard for you?" Link sarcastically cooed.

The fur ball screeched and threw its head back sending Link soaring through the air across town.

Dr. C watched in horror as his friend's scream died off in the distance. Obviously not paying attention to the animal, he looked up to find its claw above him.

"No, no, wait!" he said before the claw step on him. He stepped off leaving the doctor moaning in pain, "Can't take a hit like I used to," he moaned.

The animal was heading towards Bob backing up to a fire hydrant.

"That's right little rodent, come on…" he said with a mischievous grin as he slid closer and closer the fire hydrant.

The squirrel slowly walked to the blob letting out soft screeches. Bob took out his red ball and throws it at its face. The squirrel screeched loudly and jumps towards Bob. He moved out of the way letting the squirrel break the fire hydrant. The floor blasts out water, hitting his jaw. He staggers back shrieking and shaking the water off his head.

"Ha-ha!" Bob laughed pointing at the animal.

The fury monster runs over and jumps forward, pressing all of his weight right in front of Bob. The street underneath the blob and the squirrel's front paws formed a circle and like a catapult, the piece of cement flung him into the sky until he was out of sight.

"Bob," Susan groaned, crawling out of the destroyed building; her headache still intact.

"Masters, Masters! I have come for the rescue!" a voice called from the end of the street.

Susan squinted her eyes and was taken back, "Rusty?" she exclaimed.

Rusty stood tall and brave with the sunrise at the back of him, the light shined behind him making him look like a hero as his large tongue stuck out panting with a smile.

**I love Rusty. As a companion kind of way! :3 Soon to come.**

**Chapter 7**

**Managed to squeeze in some time…**

"Stand down evil rodent!" Rusty yelled crouching down and growling.

"Rusty! No! Don't do it!" Susan called waving at him.

"Attack!" he yowled racing towards the squirrel with lighting speed, he looked almost like a shooting star as he ran.

Rusty shoots up suddenly, hitting the beast in the jaw. It screeched painfully as it tried to grab him flying into the orange sky. He comes back around pinning the squirrel face first making the ground rumble. It hissed and spat clawing at the street, he howled while being pulled up from the ground at his tail and thrown into space. The noble dog flew up with him until they both were out of sight.

Susan, who watched the whole thing, was wide eyed as she stared high above. Link came stumbling down the street still sore from landing.

"Ahh…" he groaned cracking his back, "Hey, where'd that squirrel go?" he asked looking around.

Then, a sparkle of light caught his eye, "What is that?" he said to himself.

The flicker of light then became a ball of white flames heading towards earth. Dr. C manages to hold himself up with one arm and rubs his head with the other next to Link. "Link don't just stand there help me get up…What on earth?" he said gazing at the meteor.

Susan finally took her eyes off the while flame and saw that her friends were in the way of the falling meteor, "Guys! Watch out!" she shouted waving her hands to them. They didn't respond, instead they just stood there drawn into the sky.

Susan staggers up and races to them; she grabs the both of them and dodged the falling object. The 'meteor' scrapes the street throwing pieces of black cement into buildings. Grey smoke filled the air and cleared as Susan, holding her friends, approached it. It was bigger than her and on top stood a small figure. Clear vision took place and there was Rusty standing tall and proud on top of the squirrel breathing silently.

"Rusty?" Link said astounded, "But…How…What?"

"Told you…" Dr. C said folding his arms smiling.

"Why hello masters! I have caught us the squirrel," Rusty said panting a grin.

Bob slid from behind Rusty, "And he was so generous enough to pick me up! Unlike someone…" Bob put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eye to his friends. Insecto lands on a building and lets out a screech, she lowers her wings and lets Monger slide down.

He gets taken back by the scene, "Holy Guacamole, what happened?" he said shocked.

Before any of them could answer, the beast lets out a roar and tries to get up. Rusty bites down on the neck scarf and sends a bolt of electricity to the squirrel. It instantly falls back to the ground letting out soft moans.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rusty called to Dr. C, "I have showed my loyalty?" he asked cocking his head.

**A/n: Well, that's it for now. :)**


End file.
